The Daughters of Ipswich
by Angellinn
Summary: This is Reina and Cashleigh's story. Rated M for violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. I do own Reina and Cashleigh though.

Chapter One

Reina grinned as she walked over with her lunch tray and sat down beside Tyler Simms. She saw the son's look at her like she dared to sit at their table, and she laughed.

Reid paled as he looked at the girl better. "Holy Shit!" He jumped up running around and grabbed her in a big hug. "When the hell did you get here?" He asked not letting her go.

"A couple of days ago." Reina grinned hugging him back.

"Where's Cashleigh?" Caleb frowned looking around.

Reid let go of Reina when he felt her stiffen.

Reina glared at Caleb. "I'm surprised Mommy Dearest hasn't told you yet."

Caleb glared at her. "Don't call my mother that!"

Reina scoffed at him. "Always Mommy dearest boy. When are you going to wise up Caleb and see how she treats you're sister?"

Caleb fought his anger taking a hold of him.

Tyler paled a little wondering were Cashleigh was. He looked at Pogue who was frowning at the exchange.

"My mother loves Cashleigh." Caleb glared at her.

Reina laughed bitterly. "You're mother sent her off to boarding school when she was ten years old. Didn't tell any of us she was sending her. Or where she was when we found out she was gone! My mother got it out of her, and sent me there. Do you even know where I've been? I left my family to take care of you're sister Caleb. I left my own twin brother who I love very much. I gave up my life here for her! I wasn't even allowed to tell him where I was. My mother is more of a mother to you're sister than you're mother ever was!"

Reid glared at Caleb. "Why didn't you let me know when you got here?"

"I've been taking care of Cashleigh." Reina answered sadly before putting her mask up almost as good as the one her brother wore quite a bit.

"What do you mean taking care of her?" Pogue frowned thinking about Caleb's little sister who was fifteen.

"Where is she?" Caleb growled standing up.

"In her dorm room afraid to come out and face people. She's broken Caleb is that what you want to hear?" Reina spat out.

"Broken?" Tyler frowned looking at her. "How?"

"She was raped a week ago. Gang raped. She hasn't talked since. We almost lost her in the hospital, but she came out of it. I called my mother who had to tell her. She came and called you're sister a whore, that she hadn't really been raped. All she wanted was attention. Your mother started hitting her, if my mother hadn't stopped her…" Reina left the threat hanging as she spat it all out glaring at Caleb. "Did you even know you're mother was gone for a week Caleb? Where she was?"

Caleb paled sitting down hard staring into space thinking of his little sister.

Tyler gasped paling.

Reid growled looking at his twin sister. He'd been able to email her and talk with her on the computer, but always in his mother's presence. He hated Caleb's mother for sending away her daughter, and that his sister had left him and his family to look after her.

Pogue saw red as he pictured the little ten year old girl following them around. Five years though was a long time. "She sent her away right before we all turned thirteen. You're mom said she didn't want her knowing about us."

"I don't believe you about my mother." Caleb glared at the beautiful blonde girl sitting across from him. "Where is Cashleigh?"

"Room 241." Reina glared back at him. "Don't though Caleb. She doesn't even know you anymore. She'll freak if you go."

"Wait a minute." Pogue frowned. "That's Kira Snyder's room."

"I know." Reina frowned. "I've already had a talk with the bitch."

Caleb ignored Reina going anyhow.

Reina frowned as she looked down at her uneaten lunch before jumping up and following Caleb. She wasn't going to let Cashleigh meet her brother for the first time in five years without being there to help her through it.

Reid frowned looking at Tyler and Pogue, before they all followed them.

Caleb walked down the hallway to the room where his sister was, and tried opening it. It was locked so he used to open it and walked in looking at the pale girl who lay on the bed, with her raven hair swirled out about her. She was sleeping and looked like an angel even with the bruises still covering her face. He paled walking over and looking down at her.

Reina walked in her face softening as she looked at the girl she called her sister, before glaring at the girl's older brother, and their leader. "Let her sleep." She whispered. "She hasn't been sleeping that much. Won't be long before she's waking up screaming again."

Reid paled as he looked in the door with Pogue and Tyler. "She's the one we heard screaming a few times last night?" He frowned as his sister nodded.

Caleb looked down at the girl not moving just staring at her. He didn't even recognize her anymore. It had been so long. His eyes flashed a little thinking about seeing his mother grimacing as she looked down at her bruised hand, and when he'd asked she said she had fallen why she was away. He knew now she had been lying. "God I'm so sorry Ash. I should have been there for you. I should have fought mom more to tell me where you we're." He hurried out of the room before the other's saw his tears threaten to fall. He made it out to his car settling himself inside before they burst as if a damn had broken.

"Should we go after him?" Tyler frowned.

"No give him some time alone." Pogue sighed looking at their little 'sister'.

Reid walked over to his own sister pulling her into his arms and holding her. He frowned feeling her shake a little and he realized she was crying.

"I tried to protect her. I'm sorry. I wasn't there that night. I was out with friends." Reina sobbed.

"It's not you're fault Reina." Pogue frowned looking at Reina in her twin brother's arms.

Tyler sighed looking between the girls frowning when he saw Cashleigh crying in her sleep, and growing restless.

Cashleigh sat bolt upright screaming.

Caleb frowned as his sobs finally ceased, and he put his keys in the ignition and started the car heading home to talk to his mother. There had been too many lies and he was tired of it. He peeled out of the parking lot flooring his mustang as he headed home to confront her.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Caleb slowed down as he neared the mansion, but something made him go on and a short time later he pulled up in front of the Danvers's old Colonial home. He sat there for a few minutes getting his emotions under control, before getting out and heading inside.

"Is something wrong Caleb?" Gorman met him at the door looking at him in concern. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I need to talk to my father. It's about Cashleigh." Caleb told him palely.

Gorman frowned, but he nodded watching the boy practically run up the steps to the attic where his father was.

* * *

Reina paled and she hurried over to Cashleigh. "Shh Cashie. I'm here. It's all right." She pulled her to her holding her as she sobbed trying to hold her own tears back. She'd been doing this for over a week now, and she was exhausted.

Reid watched his sister and Cashleigh as anger coursed through him thinking of what had happened to the younger girl.

Tyler paled as he watched Reina hold Cashleigh.

Pogue frowned before going over to the bed. He stopped when Cashleigh finally saw him and the other two, and she panicked even more. He touched her leg using on her to calm her. "Shh baby girl. We would never hurt you. We're you're brothers. You're safe now." He pulled her away from Reina feeling her stiffen, and he rubbed her back as he held her to him.

Reina got up going over to Reid who pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

"Pogue?" Cashleigh said her first word in over a week.

"Yeah baby girl it's me." Pogue said in a low voice.

"You didn't want me here; neither did Caleb or the others. I was in the way. You all made her send me away!" Cashleigh sobbed.

Reina lifted her head looking at Cashleigh in shock. Cashleigh had never said anything like that before.

"That's not true." Tyler spoke up.

"No it's not baby girl." Pogue told her as he ran his fingers through her raven black hair. "We we're lost at first when we got back from camp. Caleb wasn't himself for months. Neither was Reid. Who told you we didn't want you here?"

"Evelyn did." Cashleigh sobbed. "She tells me that every time she sees me."

"Which has been what maybe three times in the last five years?" Reina growled a little. "She lied to you Cashleigh."

Cashleigh paled more if that was even possible, and she buried her head in Pogue's chest sobbing.

Reid frowned as he held his sister to him. "We all missed you baby girl. Caleb most of all. He's never gotten over you being gone when we got back."

"Like you haven't either Reid, when you got home and Reina was gone." Tyler said receiving a glare from Reid.

Reina smiled a little as she held on tighter to her brother before paling.

Pogue grinned a little looking at Reid knowing that was hurting his bad ass reputation. Now that he thought about it though, he had never picked it up till Reina had left. He realized it had been Reid's way of hiding his pain. He frowned looking at Reina. "What's wrong Reina?"

"I forgot to tell Caleb his mother doesn't know that we're here. My mother brought us. She was going to tell her tonight." Reina frowned.

* * *

Caleb walked over to his father taking a deep breath. "Dad." He said, but his father didn't open his eyes. "Cashleigh's back." He started a little as his fathers eyes burst open looking at him.

"Cashleigh." William Danvers croaked out in a hoarse voice. "Where is she? I want to see my baby."

"She's back at the dorms dad. She was raped a week ago." Caleb told him paling when he saw his father's anger.

"You're mother has to pay for taking her away from us Caleb." William told him. "She had no right taking her from us. Especially when she isn't her daughter."

Caleb looked at his father in shock. "Cashleigh isn't my sister then?"

"She is son. You're half sister. Her mother was Evelyn's sister. You're mothers and my marriage was an arranged one. It was her sister I loved. She died giving birth to Cashleigh. I brought her home, and you're mother never forgave me." William told him.

Caleb paled looking down at the floor.

"It didn't make me think any less of you son. Being born from her. I love you Caleb. The love for you was the only thing you're mother and I shared." William told him.

Caleb looked up at his father as the tears flowed again. "Mother hit Cashleigh Reina said. Grace was the one who stopped her, she called Cashleigh a whore, that she wasn't really raped that she did this for attention."

"She's lying son. Believe Reina." William told him.

"I know. Mother has bruises on her knuckles from hitting her. I asked her about them, and she told me she fell while she was gone. She ruined a lot of lives by doing what she did sending Cashleigh away. That's why you used so much wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was my way of punishing her for taking my baby girl away, and not telling me where she took her. I'm sorry if I hurt you in the process son. I should have been there for you. You had just gotten you're powers." William told him tiring.

"She ruined you're life, mine, and Reid's. Reina and her have always been close. Reina felt it was her duty to go and look after Cashleigh. I have to apologize to Reina for earlier. I understand father. I lost a little part of myself when Cashleigh disappeared also." Caleb told him. "I'm going to go talk to her now. I love you dad." He leaned down hugging his father who returned the hug as best as he could. "Send Gorman up."

Caleb pulled away and wiped his tears away as his anger soared again. His mother had ruined a lot of lives. "I will dad." He told him leaving.

Gorman went up to the attic, and heard the story from William. He glared out the window hating Evelyn Danvers.

"Gorman I want her out of my house. You know what to do. Go follow Caleb and make sure he gets through this all right. Tell Caleb to get his stuff and go to the Garwins. I don't want him alone at the mansion." William told him.

"As you wish William." Gorman said leaving also.

* * *

Reid frowned pulling out his phone and calling Caleb.

"Hello?" Caleb said getting into his car, and starting it.

"Listen man you're mother doesn't know that Cashleigh is back. Reina just told us. My mother brought them back. She was going to tell you're mom tonight." Reid told him.

Caleb frowned not pulling away yet. "I can't confront her then can I? If I do she'll think Reina told you, and then she'll be pissed at you're mom."

Gorman walked over to Caleb's mustang frowning.

Caleb rolled the window down seeing him.

"It's up to you Caleb." Reid frowned holding his sister tighter to him.

"How's Ash?" Caleb asked.

"She just fell asleep in Pogue's arms. We're going to take the girls to my place Caleb. My dad just called and said to bring them there." Reid told him.

"Something wrong Caleb?" Gorman asked.

"Hold on a minute Reid." Caleb frowned looking at Gorman. "Reid just told me that my mom don't know Cashleigh's back."

"Go to the Garwin's place Caleb. You're father told me to tell you to go there. I'm going to you're place now. I'll take care of you're mother. No I won't kill her, but you're father wants her gone." Gorman told him making sure Caleb knew he wouldn't kill her when he saw the boy pale.

Caleb nodded as he pulled away. "I'm on my way to you're place Reid. Dad sent Gorman to tell me to go there. I'll meet you there."

"Okay man. See you soon." Reid said hanging up the phone. "Caleb's dad is sending him to my place."

"Get Cashleigh's stuff. There's a box in the closet Tyler. I need to go get some thing's from my dorm room. Come with me Reid. We'll meet you guys at the car." Reina said.

Reid nodded as he watched Tyler go to the closet.

"Is this all she has?" Tyler frowned picking the box up.

"That and her laptop better grab it too baby boy." Reina told him as she grabbed Reid's hand, wiping her tears away with the other, and pulled Reid with her to the door.

Tyler was angry seeing what little Cashleigh had, and even angrier when he saw the old laptop and the condition it was it.

Reina saw him looking at it. "It's my old one. Evelyn refused to ever get her one, and she had to have one for school."

Pogue frowned as he wrapped Cashleigh in a blanket and carried her toward the door. "We'll meet you downstairs." He told Reid and Reina as they walked out.

Tyler glared at Pogue a little. "Why'd Evelyn do this to Cashie?"

"I don't know baby boy, but we are going to find out. She isn't going to get away with this." Pogue said heading out the door carrying Cashleigh, and Tyler followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reina sighed at the glares she was getting from girls as she walked hand in hand with her brother to her dorm room. She took her key out unlocking it and walked in seeing her two roommates there. All the dorms had been taken, besides the one bed in Kira's room, and they'd put Cashleigh there much to Reina's dislike, and put a bed in another dorm room so she could stay at the dorms. "Hi." She said to her two roommates.

"Hi." The blonde said frowning a little seeing her new roommate already holding hands with Reid. "You work fast. Especially to get a son of Ipswich.

The other ebony haired girl looked up frowning from where she sat at her desk typing a report on her laptop.

Reid smirked. "Hello Kate, Sarah. You didn't tell me you we're rooming with them."

"I hadn't had time to yet with everything." Reina frowned looking at the girls, and she sighed going and grabbing a duffle bag throwing some clothes in it. "I have to go home for a few days. I don't know when I'll be back for sure." She told her roommates.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked in concern still frowning.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Reina sighed grabbing a few bra's and underwear dropping one on the floor.

Reid groaned. "God I don't want to see you're underwear."

Sarah and Kate looked at Reid in shock. He didn't want to see underwear? Since when?

Reina laughed grabbing the underwear and stuffing it in her bag. She went over getting her lap top. "Get used to it Reid. They'll be in the clothes hamper from now on."

Reid groaned again grimacing. "Oh god no."

"What's going on here?" Kate frowned. "You're acting like she's you're sister Reid."

Sarah looked between Reina and Reid.

Reid laughed looking at Reina. "Damn you didn't think she was my girlfriend did you?"

"Well you we're holding hands when you came in." Sarah frowned.

Reina laughed looking at her brother.

"Did you not tell them you're last name Reina?" Reid sighed.

"No." Reina grinned at him.

Reid groaned yet again. "This is my twin sister Reina Garwin." He told Sarah and Kate.

Sarah raised an eyebrow looking between the two of them.

Kate frowned. "Since when do you have a sister? I've known you for almost five years now, and you nor the others have ever mentioned it. Not even Pogue."

Reina frowned at her brother. "We're you that pissed at me for leaving?"

"No!" Reid told her. "It was painful to talk about her. The guys and I don't even talk about them."

"Them?" Kate frowned wondering where this side of Reid had come from.

Sarah looked at Reid.

Reina looked down at the floor as her tears threatened again.

"Yes them. Not my place to tell you about the other sister." Reid told them as he went over hugging his sister. "I understood why you went Reina. It hurt all the same though. You're back now. We have a lot of catching up on to do. A few emails a week and chatting don't cut it."

Reina cried a little into her brother. "I'm sorry Reid. We better go there waiting on us."

Reid nodded. "See you later girls." He pulled away from his sister grabbing her bags, and put an arm around her walking out with her.

Kate and Sarah looked at one another speechless.

* * *

Tyler sat the box down by his hummer, and opened the passenger side back door for Pogue who climbed in still holding Cashleigh to him. He shut the door, going to the back and opening it up putting Cashleigh's stuff in. He left it open for Reina's stuff as he climbed in the driver's seat, and he turned to look at Cashleigh. "Will she ever be the same again?" He asked. 

"Probably not the same baby boy, but she'll come around. We just need to be there for her." Pogue told him as he looked down at Cashleigh.

Tyler nodded. "I'd like to kill whoever done it to her."

"So would I Tyler." Pogue frowned.

Reid and Reina walked to the Hummer with his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder leaning on him a little. She ignored the dirty looks she was getting from every girl that they passed. Reid put her stuff in the back of the Hummer before helping her in the driver's side in the back oblivious to the dirty looks she was getting. His mind was on his sister. He was never letting her go again. He shut the door going around and getting in the front passenger side.

Tyler looked at him a little in shock that he wasn't fighting to be in the driver's seat.

"Are you something of a ladies man or something around here Reid?" Reina finally asked as Tyler pulled out of the parking spot.

Pogue and Tyler laughed a little. "That's an understatement."

"He's more of the gets…Owww!" Tyler cried as Reid hit him. "What the hell was that for?"

Reid moved his eyes in the direction of his sister frowning at Tyler.

Reina frowned. "Reid?"

Reid sighed turning to look at her. "I…" He didn't really want to tell her.

Pogue frowned. "One night stand guy. Every night of the week." He sighed when Reid turned and glared at him.

Reina looked away from her brother looking out the window. The brother she remembered would never have done that.

"How we deal with hurt sis, is different for everyone. I got a reputation for being a bad-ass. I sleep with every girl I meet. It was easier for people to have people see me like that instead of how I was hurting." Reid told her as he let a few tears stray.

Reina cried as she looked at him. "I'm sorry Reid."

"It's not you're fault sis. It's Evelyn Danvers." Reid told her as he reached back taking her hand in his and holding it.

Tyler glanced at Pogue in the rear view mirror frowning. He saw Pogue shake his head a little at him.

* * *

Caleb pulled up to the Garwins being met by Reid's father. He was surprised by the hug Joseph Garwin gave him, and he returned it. "You're father called me. He's worried about you. You're to stay here till we know you're mothers gone for sure. He doesn't want you at the mansion alone either. I figure you'll be staying at the dorms with Pogue then. On the weekends we want you here though son." Joseph told him. 

Caleb cried a little into him wishing his father still looked as young as Reid's father. He pulled away as he heard someone pulling in and he looked to see it was Tyler's Hummer. He turned away wiping his tears away quickly. He didn't want them to see the pain he was in.

Reina smiled a little at Reid as they pulled up to their home. She got out of the Hummer as Reid let her hand go. She was engulfed in somebody's arms as she stepped out. Surprised she realized it was Caleb, and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry about earlier Reina." Caleb told her holding her tight to him. "I was wrong. I never thought my mother was capable of what she done. She was though. I want to thank you for taking care of my baby sister."

Reid had gotten out and opened the door for Pogue, and shut it behind him after he got out carrying Cashleigh toward the house. He went around the Hummer then smiling a little as he heard Caleb.

Tyler climbed out watching the exchange smiling.

"You're welcome Caleb. I was where I was supposed to be. She wouldn't have made it without me." Reina told him knowing that he had no idea what they'd gone through, and wasn't ready for him to know yet.

Joseph smiled at his son as he put an arm around him. "We better head inside now. I told Pogue to put Cashleigh in the red room. Her favorite color was always red as I remember." He looked behind him then hearing someone pull in the long drive. He saw it was Glenn and Wayne.

Tyler sighed a little seeing his father pull in. "Is there a meeting or something?"

Reid looked over seeing the other two fathers, and frowned a little.

Caleb let go of Reina smiling at her, and she smiled back.

"Have a new girlfriend?" Wayne asked not recognizing Reina.

Tyler laughed a little hearing him.

Reina blushed.

Reid growled a little. "Dude that's my sister!"

Joseph laughed grinning. "Wayne, Glenn, you remember my daughter Reina?"

Caleb smirked a little looking at her blush.

Wayne laughed. "This is Reina? Sorry about that sweetie."

"Hello Reina." Glenn smiled at her.

"Hello." Reina smiled back at them.

"Let's head inside." Joseph smirked as he put his other arm around Reina, keeping his other around Reid as he walked toward the house.

Glenn looked at Tyler. "You all right son?"

"I'm fine dad. Just worried about Cashie." Tyler told him wondering if he knew, and by his father's look he could tell he did. He leaned into his father as he put an arm around him heading toward the house.

Wayne looked at Caleb who was watching the other boys go with envy. "You're father loves you and Cashleigh more than anything. Look down the drive." He watched the boy turn and see a car driving in.

Caleb paled as he watched Gorman get out of the car, and then go back and help his father out. "Dad?" He said barely above a whisper. His father looked a little younger if that was possible. He saw Gorman help him into a wheel chair and wheel William over to his son and Wayne.

"I couldn't stay away any longer. I'll be staying here." William smiled at his son.

Caleb bit his lip to keep from crying as he reached out taking his father's hand, and walked along side of him as Gorman wheeled him into the house.

Wayne smiled following them.

* * *

I have pictures up now on my site of Cashleigh and Reina. Just look on my profile there are links to them. Hope you're enjoying the fic. Please let me know! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Cashleigh walked down the hallway to her dorm room hoping Reina had fun tonight out with their friends. She smiled a little wondering if the guy Reina had been eying would be there. She frowned though seeing him leaning against her own dorm room door._

_"Hi. Can I help you?" Cashleigh asked him._

_"Hello Cashleigh. I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me." He asked._

_"Sorry but I'm kind of tired. I was just going to take a shower and head to bed." She told him._

_"Well that's too bad. I had plans for us tonight. Reina went out didn't she?" He smirked a little._

_"Uhh yeah she did." Cashleigh frowned. "Now if you'll excuse me." She tried to go around him, but he caught her wrist. "Let go of me."_

_"You're coming for a walk with me." He sneered at her pulling her behind him down the hallway squeezing her wrist making her cry out in pain when she struggled._

_"Please let me go." Cashleigh pleaded with him a little scared._

_He only laughed as he pulled her out of the dorm building heading to the woods. He smirked as he walked through them to a clearing pushing her to the ground. _

_Cashleigh groaned a little hitting the ground hard. She paled seeing a few more boys come out of the darkness, and she scooted backwards into a tree. "Please let me go." She said starting to cry looking up at him. She gasped a little as his eyes turned black and her clothes we're gone scattered around her. She screamed covering herself up._

_The boy laughed as he pulled her away from the tree pushing her back on the ground touching her as she sobbed fighting him. He backhanded her, and reached down unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled himself out and he forced himself hard into the girl. He laughed as she screamed and it echoed through the forest. He leaned down whispering in her ear. "The son's of Ipswich hate you. They didn't want you around anymore. They'll laugh at you when they find out about this!" _

_Cashleigh sobbed in pain not fighting anymore as she looked away from him willing herself to think of other things, besides what he was doing, and saying. When he was done he backhanded her getting up off of her, letting another take his place. She screamed in pain again. Finally the blackness took over and she knew no more._

Cashleigh sat up straight screaming as her dream washed over her. It wasn't a dream though, it had really happened. She sobbed as she remembered it all.

"Shh baby girl." Pogue frowned jumping out of the chair by her bed. He frowned when she backed away from him. "I promise you I'll never hurt you."

"He said that you hated me. All of you did, and you didn't want me around. That you'd laugh when you found out about it." Cashleigh sobbed in pain.

Pogue paled. "Never baby girl. I'll kill whoever did this to you as the others will. None of us knew where you we're. It about killed Caleb when he hurried home to tell you about camp and you we're gone. His mother refused to tell anyone where she'd taken you."

"You're lying." Cashleigh sobbed.

"No he isn't." Caleb said from the doorway crying as he looked at his sister. "I hate my mother for what she did to you Ash. My life was gone when you weren't there. I begged her to tell me where you we're, and she refused."

Cashleigh paled seeing her brother. "She said you hated me that you couldn't stand to have me around. So she was sending me away."

"She lied to you Cashleigh!" Caleb said almost in a sob.

Pogue frowned looking between them, as Caleb walked over.

"I don't know truth from false anymore." Cashleigh sobbed.

Caleb sat on the bed. "I love you Ash. You mean more to me than anything in the world."

Cashleigh looked at him through her tears. "I was so scared till Reina came. I prayed that you would come and find me, but you didn't."

"I'm sorry Ash. She wouldn't tell me where you we're, and Reina couldn't tell anyone either. She hated it. Didn't she tell you that we all loved you?" Caleb asked her.

Cashleigh nodded as she let Caleb pull her into his arms holding her as she sobbed. She felt safe now. She hadn't felt that way in almost five years.

Caleb held her to him sobbing. He was never letting her go again.

* * *

Pogue left the room then to let them have some time alone. He shut the door behind him as he headed downstairs. 

"How is she?" Tyler asked jumping up.

"Where's Reina and Reid?" Pogue asked.

"They went upstairs to put her stuff away." Tyler told him. "you didn't answer me Pogue."

"She's with Caleb. I think he finally got through to her." Pogue sighed running a hand through his hair. He looked up at Reina as she and Reid finally joined them. "Did she say it was who done this?"

Reina shook her head. "She never said a word at all till she said you're name earlier Pogue. When I would ask her. She'd only look away. She's hiding something. I don't know what it is though." She said sitting down on the couch.

Reid frowned as he sat down beside her wrapping an arm around her. "We'll find out sooner or later, and when we do there dead." He ground out.

Tyler nodded as he sat back on the couch.

Pogue frowned as his cell phone rang. He looked to see who was calling. "Hello baby."

"Hi baby." Kate smiled a little. "I was calling to see if everything was all right? Sarah's been trying to call him, but it keeps going to his voice mail."

"He's a little busy with family business." Pogue sighed. "He'll call her when she can. Just tell her to give him some time. He's going through a lot right now."

Kate frowned. "Does this have something to do with Reina and another sister? I've never seen that side of Reid before. It kind of worried us."

Pogue sighed looking at Reina and Reid. Reina had fallen asleep leaning against Reid. "It's what he was like before." He told her getting up and leaving the room.

"Before what?" Kate asked frowning.

"Before his twin sister left." Pogue told her.

"I understand now. Does she know about Reid's power?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Pogue answered.

"Does she have it also?" Kate looked at Sarah.

"Only the first born male does baby. So know." Pogue told her. "Look I'll call you later okay. I love you baby."

"Love you too baby. See you soon." Kate smiled into the phone. "Bye."

"Bye." Pogue said hanging up and going back into the living room. "Where did Reid and Reina go now?" He frowned looking at Tyler.

"Reid carried her up to bed." Tyler sighed as he stood up. "I think I'm going to head there also. I'm drained. I don't think I could handle another thing today."

"Night Tyler." Pogue said watching him go. It wasn't much later that he headed up also.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cashleigh opened her eyes looking around and sighed. She actually felt rested, and she realized she hadn't woken up screaming. She felt arms tighten around her, and she turned looking up into her brother's face. She smiled a little feeling safe still. Caleb was still sleeping. She laid her head back down on his chest thinking back over the lies her mother had told her. She hated her. She closed her eyes tightly trying to shut off the painful remarks her mother had made. She'd taken her away from everything she loved. Everything was her fault.

"Sleep all right?" Caleb asked looking down at her knowing she was awake when he woke up.

Cashleigh nodded not looking at him. "You make me feel safe Caleb. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

Caleb frowned running his fingers through her long raven colored silky hair. "I missed you sis. I cried myself to sleep for nights after I got home from camp." He told her.

"I'm sorry." Cashleigh said crying a little.

"Hey. Shh now it's now you're fault. It was hers." Caleb told her rubbing her back. "I hate her also now. Dad told me the truth."

"The truth?" Cashleigh asked looking up at her brother.

Caleb frowned. "You're my half sister Cashleigh. You're mother was Evelyn's sister. Our father's true love, he admitted to me. His and Evelyn's was an arranged marriage. You're mother died giving birth to you. Dad brought you home to us. He said the only thing he and mom had in common was their love for me."

Cashleigh looked at him in shock. "So she did everything to hurt me, hurt Dad?"

Caleb nodded. "There's more. Dad used…..Wait you don't know about the power do you?"

"I do." Cashleigh told him, not telling him how she knew.

"Dad used to get even with mom for not telling him where you we're. He aged sis. He's doesn't look like the dad you remember." Caleb told her.

Cashleigh cried softly into him. "Where is he? I want to see him."

"He's in the room next door." Caleb told her holding her tight to him. "I'll take you to him if you want."

Cashleigh nodded, and Caleb got up picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the room, and into the room next to it. He nodded at Gorman who looked at Cashleigh in concern before leaving to let them have some privacy.

Cashleigh looked up at her father gasping a little. "Daddy?"

William's eyes shot open, and he sat up. "Baby girl?"

Caleb sat on the edge of the bed beside his father looking at his sister.

Cashleigh touched her father's face gently sobbing. "I'm sorry daddy!"

William pulled her to him holding her. "It's not you're fault baby girl. I'm sorry for not being there when she took you. For not finding you."

Cashleigh clung to him sobbing. "She didn't want you to find me. She had protection spells put around the school, and me. Reina's mother did it. She didn't want to, but Evelyn forced her to."

Caleb frowned meeting his father's eyes. "I didn't know Reid's mother had power."

"She does." William told him. "She came from a covenant in Salem."

Caleb nodded. "Do Reid and Reina know?" He frowned again seeing his father nod that they knew.

"They weren't allowed to tell. So don't go getting after Reid son." William said and his son nodded at him.

* * *

Reina went to check on Cashleigh, having slept for quite awhile. She frowned looking around the room seeing Cashleigh wasn't there. She heard voices and went and peeked into the room she knew Caleb's father was in, and she smiled seeing Cashleigh with her father and brother. She hurried away before they saw her going to her parent's room, and she knocked on the door. She smirked when she heard her father groan, and felt him using in the room.

"Come in." Her mother's voice rang out with laughter. She smiled at Reina when she her. "Hello sweetie. Get a good sleep?"

Reina smiled as she went to her mother who pulled her into her arms down on the bed. "Yes. Hi Daddy."

"Hello princess." Joseph said before grumbling a little.

Reid walked up to the door smirking hearing his father. "Is this a private party or can I join in?"

"Get in here Reid." His mother laughed.

Reid ran over jumping and landed in middle of the bed between his parents. "Not having a good morning dad?"

Reina giggled as her mother pulled her over between her and Reid who wrapped his arms around his sister holding her to him.

Jade laughed hearing her son.

Joseph growled a little as he turned around and tickled his son.

Reid laughed trying to get away from his father.

Reina laughed realizing how much she had missed home. Especially these early mornings in her parent's room.

Jade laughed watching her husband and son.

Joseph grinned as he tickled his daughter also with one hand and his son with the other.

"UNCLE!" Reid laughed hysterically.

"UNCLE!" Reina cried also laughing.

Jade felt tears prick her eyes watching her husband.

"Oh you two are no fun." Joseph grinned as he stopped lying on his side, with his arm propped up watching his twins.

Reid finally controlled his laughing. "We love you too dad."

Reina grinned listening to them, as Reid wrapped his arms back around her. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Princess." Joseph smiled at her.

Jade's smile faltered a little, and her husband reached over gripping her hand.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere again sis." Reid sighed in contentment. "I missed mornings like this."

"So did I." Jade smiled at them.

Reina sighed a little. "I'm not going anywhere again."

Joseph laid there holding his wife's hand with their twins between them. It was quite awhile later before they all got up to get ready for the day.

* * *

Tyler woke up feeling someone sit down on his bed. He opened up his eyes to see his father there. "Dad?"

"I just came to check on you." Glenn told him. "I don't get many chances anymore to watch you sleep."

Tyler smiled a little. "I've missed you too dad. Hell and I'm only about ten minutes from home. I guess I should have come home more often."

Glenn laughed. "It does get lonely you're not there son, but I understand. I hardly went home either when I was you're age."

Tyler grinned as he hugged his dad. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son." Glenn said holding his son to him.

* * *

Pogue lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt though that everything was going to be okay from now on that they we're all back together. He looked up over at the door as it opened, and he was surprised to see his mother there, with his father right behind her. "Hello Pogue." She said hurrying over to him and hugging him.

"When did you get back mom? I thought you we're away visiting you're family." Pogue asked hugging her back.

"I was in England, but you're father called me and told me what was going on. I caught the next flight back. I figured we all needed to be together for this." Porcha Parry told her son still not letting him go.

Wayne smiled watching them. "I thought you were still with Cashleigh, but she wasn't even in her room."

Pogue looked at his father. "I left her with Caleb."

Porcha smiled at her son pulling away. "Why don't you get up son, and we'll go have some breakfast."

"Okay." Pogue said as his parents left, and he got up going to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Reina smiled when she walked into the kitchen with Reid, who was complaining to her looking all grossed out. She saw Tyler and Pogue already there with their parents and hers. "Oh do shut up Reid. I warned you!" She giggled sitting down.

"Warned him what?" Pogue grinned looking between them.

Tyler smirked a little seeing how disgruntled Reid was.

"Dudes she left her bra in the bathroom! She has pads underneath the sink right by my razor." Reid groaned as he sat down beside his sister.

Tyler and Pogue burst out laughing as did their dads and Reid's.

Jade grinned. "It's a part of life son."

Porcha laughed also. "I remembered how Wayne used to be also."

"What's so funny?" Caleb asked joining them.

Pogue smirked. "Reina's pads underneath the sink by his razor, and she left her bra in the bathroom."

Caleb smirked a little as he caught Reina's eye, and she blushed looking at him. He frowned a little looking at her as she turned away.

Jade smiled seeing the look between Caleb and her daughter.

Porcha raised an eyebrow seeing the looks between Caleb and Reina.

"Somebody pass the eggs." Reid frowned glaring at the other sons.

Tyler smirked handing them to him watching as Reid filled Reina's plate then his.

"I think I can fill my own plate. Thank you very much!" Reina frowned at him.

Joseph grinned remembering this happened every morning when they we're little.

"I was just helping you." Reid grumbled. "Women!" He muttered under his breath. He groaned when Reina elbowed him in the ribs, and he glared at her a little.

Glenn laughed as did the rest of them, till he saw the women in the doorway smiling as she watched them. His breathe caught seeing her. He jumped up meeting her halfway across the room, and swung her around in his arms when he caught her. "Hello baby." He grinned kissing her.

Tyler looked up seeing his mother, and his mouth dropped open. She'd been away for so long dealing with her parents estate, and visiting with her siblings that he though she would never come back. His smiled returned watching them.

Taylor pulled away from Glenn laughing after kissing him. "I missed you too baby." Her eyes went to the table resting on her son. "Don't I get a hug baby boy?"

Tyler blushed a little as he got up going to her, and hugging her when his father let her go. "I missed you mom."

"Oh I missed you too baby boy." Taylor smiled at him.

"It's about time you get back!" Jade admonished grinning. "Porcha and I we're outnumbered here."

"You can say that again!" Porcha smirked looking at her husband who frowned a little.

Reina smiled watching Tyler's parents a bit before turning to her food. "How's Cashie?" She asked Caleb before taking a bite.

Caleb smiled at her. "Good. I left her with dad, and he actually was getting her to laugh a little."

"That's good to hear." Pogue grinned.

"I'll have some food sent up to them." Jade smiled at Caleb.

Tyler came and sat back down starting to eat his food. He looked up to see his parents we're gone. "Now where did they go?"

"Well if you can't figure it out baby boy. Then we're not going to tell you." Wayne smirked at him laughing when the boy blushed bright red choking on his food a little.

The others laughed as well.

Reid smirked. "Baby boy's still a virgin."

Pogue smothered his laugh on that one.

Caleb just shook his head.

"REID!" Jade admonished. "You should be one also."

Reid's mouth dropped open much to the other son's delight.

Joseph laughed.

Reina frowned not looking at her brother.

Caleb frowned. "I have something that everyone probably needs to hear." He spoke up taking pity on Reid. He waited till everyone was looking at him. "The parents may already know, but when I left school yesterday something made me go on to the Colonial House. I talked to my father, who told me quite a bit." He paused taking a breath. "Cashleigh is not my mother's daughter. Her mother was my mother's sister. My father was in love with her, but his marriage was an arranged one. Cashleigh's mother died in childbirth, and he brought her home. That's the reason my mother treated her the way she did."

Reina took a deep breathe taking it all in.

Reid frowned a little putting an arm around his sister.

Pogue frowned looking at Caleb.

"What did Cashleigh say?" Tyler asked noticing Pogue's parents and Reid's looking at one another.

"I think she was relieved." Caleb admitted. "It's better knowing that it wasn't really her mother putting her through everything she did."

The other's nodded as they ate in silence then.

* * *

That afternoon the son's we're in the family room watching movies with Reina. 

Pogue frowned. "Hey man I almost forgot Sarah's been trying to get a hold of you. Kate told me last night."

Caleb frowned a little. "I haven't turned my cell phone on."

Tyler glanced at Caleb frowning a little. "Why haven't you?"

"I'm here for Cashleigh. No distractions." Caleb frowned sitting back glancing at Reina out of the corner of his eyes.

Reid sighed as he had his arm around his sister, and she had her head lying on his shoulder.

Reina saw him look at her and she blushed turning away quickly looking back at the TV.

Pogue frowned seeing the interaction, but he kept his mouth shut.

Tyler nodded and his attention went back to the movie.

Reid groaned when the doorbell rang a few minutes later. "Now what?" The butler soon came in. "Sarah and Kate are here with a young man to visit. They brought pizza.

Caleb bit back his groan.

"Kate's here?" Pogue grinned jumping up and running from the room. "Hey baby." He said when he caught sight of her.

"Hi baby." Kate grinned going into his arms. "I've missed you."

Sarah smiled at them, looking around for Caleb.

The boy smirked a little watching them kiss for a moment.

"OHH!" Kate said pulling away. "This is Chase. We met him today moving into the dorms."

Pogue frowned a little, before shaking the boy's hand. "Well the others are this way come on." He wrapped an arm around Kate leading her back to the others.

"Hi baby." Sarah said going to Caleb and kissing him.

Caleb kissed her back. "Hey."

"This is…" Pogue started.

"Chase!" Reina gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Chase bit back his smirk. "Hello Reina. I just transferred here. Cashleigh here also?" He asked looking around.

Tyler frowned looking at the boy. Something wasn't right about him.

Reid glared at him.

Caleb frowned looking over.

"She's upstairs." Reina told him feeling a little nervous.

Pogue sat down pulling Kate onto his lap frowning at the exchange.

Chase nodded, as he sat down the boxes of pizza he was carrying.

Sarah sat down beside Caleb on the loveseat.

Tyler tried to concentrate on the movie as the pizza was opened, but he couldn't.

"So." Reid frowned. "How do you know my sister?"

"We went to school together." Chase told him.

"Who is Cashleigh?" Kate frowned.

"My little sister." Caleb said getting up abruptly and leaving.

Sarah paled some watching him go.

"I heard what happened Reina. I was sorry to hear it." Chase told her acting like he really meant it.

Reina didn't say anything. "I bet it's all over the school isn't it."

"Yeah. There talking about what a slut and all she is for taking on six guys." Chase said.

Reid glared at him.

Tyler gasped a little.

Pogue glared at Chase.

"Six?" Reina gasped. "They only got the dna for five and Cashie's never talked about it at all. How would they know at school it was six?"

"I have no idea." Chase almost smirked.

Pogue narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Caleb's sister is a slut?" Sarah asked.

"NO!" Came from all three of the sons left.

Kate jumped a little.

"She was raped." Reina said as tears came to her eyes.

Reid moved to comfort her, but Chase got there first pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Reina." He surprised her by kissing her then, and Reid just gaped at him.

Reina gasped pulling away as if she had been shocked.

Chase didn't know what hit him as the next thing he found himself sitting on his ass on the floor.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again!" Reid stood over him with his fists clenched.

Tyler paled looking at Reid. He'd never seen him this angry before.

Pogue sat Kate to the side getting up to back Reid up if he had to.

"What is going on here?" Joseph Garwin asked from the doorway.

"Nothing." Reid said. "He was just leaving."

Kate stood up. "We better go baby. I love you." She gave him a quick kiss which he returned.

Sarah got up following her mutely to the doorway.

Chase glared at Reid and got up following the girls up.

Reid heard crying behind him and he turned to his sister, and his anger melted seeing her tears. He went to her pulling her into his arms. "You okay sis?"

"No." Reina sobbed. "I've wanted him to ask me out or kiss me for the last year, and he never has. He was supposed to be there that night but he wasn't."

"Be where?" Tyler asked.

Pogue frowned looking at Reid.

"At the party we went to. I tried to get Cashie to go, but she wouldn't. That's the night it happened." Reina told them still crying.

Joseph listened from the doorway, before going to a window in the front room watching the car drive away. The window suddenly shattered in front of him, and he gasped as the glass flew at him. He jumped backwards, and blackness engulfed him.

* * *

Please let me know what you think of the story so far. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"JOSEPH!" Jade screamed running from the front room and finding him laying in a puddle of blood, and glass all around him and in him. She dropped to her knees mindless of the blood pooling around her.

Glen and Wayne reached the top of the stairs from their rooms at the same time, and they looked at one another paling some. They raced down the stairs hearing Jade scream.

"What the hell happened?" Wayne cried seeing blood coming from everywhere on their friend.

"I don't know." Jade sobbed. She looked up seeing their eyes turn black. "NO! I'll do it. He'd never forgive himself if you both aged by healing him.

* * *

Reid held his sister to him as she sobbed. He wanted to kill the guy for even touching his sister.

Pogue ran his hand through his long hair. He jumped as did the others when they heard the glass shattering, and felt someone using.

Tyler paled hearing Reid's mother scream out her husband's name.

"Daddy?" Reina paled.

Reid jumped up pulling her with him as the four of them ran down the hallway. They paled more at the scene in front of them.

Reina pulled away from her brothers dropping down beside her father between the two men across from her mother. Her eyes turned black helping her mother heal her father.

Reid gasped seeing his sisters eyes turn black.

Pogue became of aware of screams from upstairs then, and was getting ready to run up, almost colliding with Caleb as he flew down them.

"Where is the bastard?" Caleb asked. His eyes we're already black. He stopped short seeing Reid's father, and he stared in shock seeing Reina's eyes.

"Who?" Tyler asked finally finding his voice, but not taking his eyes off of Reina.

Wane and Glenn started seeing Reina using. They looked at Jade who was healing her husband also. Jade's free hand reached out taking Reina's free hand, and an absorbance of power flew into Joseph healing his numerous cuts.

Reid looked on in awe at his mother and sister. Speechless for once in his life.

Joseph opened his eyes. "What the hell happened?" He grinned a little seeing his wife and daughter still healing him, and the looks on h is brothers and son's faces.

Caleb growled a little. "Cashleigh felt the power being used. She said 'He's here.' She panicked screaming. The bastard who raped her used on her also, and he's the one that did this to Joseph."

Reina's eyes turned back to their normal blue matching her twin's bright eyes. "I thought I felt someone using that night. Oh god." She broke down sobbing again.

Joseph sat up frowning pulling his daughter into his arms holding her. He kissed the top of her head holding her tighter. "I never saw who it was."

Pogue and Tyler paled hearing Caleb.

"When did you get you're power sis?" Reid frowned. "I know you felt me get mine, but I didn't feel you."

Jade smiled a little. "She got it exactly two minutes into yours. She is only two minutes younger. You we're still ascending son. You're father and I felt both of you ascend."

"We didn't know you had power Jade." Tyler spoke up.

"I wasn't allowed to tell." Reid frowned looking at his own brothers. "Mom's covenant forbids it."

His friends nodded accepting his explanation.

"Who was that boy who just kissed you princess?" Joseph frowned rubbing his daughter's back.

"Chase Collins." Reina sobbed. "I waited so long for him to notice me before, but he never did. He was always around Cashie, and she hated him. It stung when he kisses me like he was shocking me with power."

Caleb saw red realizing what she said. "The bastard is the one who raped my sister! He almost killed Joseph, and kissed my girl. He's going to pay!" He venged heading toward the door.

Pogue, Reid and Tyler looked at him in shock. He's just said his girl, and hadn't even noticed what he said.

"When did he kiss Sarah?" Tyler asked blankly.

Jade smiled. "I think he was talking about Reina."

Reina's caught her breath hearing her mother.

Joseph frowned looking at Caleb.

Pogue and Tyler started to follow Caleb, and a couple of seconds later Reid broke his gaze off of his sister, and followed them.

"Not now!" Wayne said standing up, and stopping Caleb. "Now is not the time. You'll do something you will regret later. He frowned when Caleb suddenly burst into sobs, and he pulled him into his arms holding him.

* * *

Kate drove them back to the dorms reeling a little at what they had found out. She glanced over at Sarah. "He's just preoccupied with his sister Sarah."

"He never even looked at me. I even felt him stiffen when I sat beside him." Sarah said starting to cry.

Chase smirked a little hiding it from them, and he reached up touching her shoulder. "He's not worth hit if he makes you cry." His fingers lightly brushed across her neck and he grinned when he felt a shiver run through her. She leaned into his hand a little.

Kate frowned a little seeing what was going on, but she didn't say anything as she kept driving. She started getting a little pissed though when she heard Sarah moane slightly. She gripped the steering wheel tighter. Finally she reached Spencer much to her relief. She parked the car and got out slamming the door behind her.

"Want to come back to my room?" Chase asked licking her earlobe.

"Sure." Sarah said a little breathlessly.

Chase smirked as he got out of the car, and opened Sarah's door, taking her hand and helping her out. He pulled her to him kissing her softly. 'First I got Caleb's sister, now I'm getting his girlfriend. Only thanks to him this one I won't have to force.' He thought to himself. He pulled away when she moaned taking her hand and leading her into the dorm building smirking.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks for the ones I already got! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Caleb awoke some time later to find himself laying in a bed. The last thing he could remember was crying into Pogue's father's shoulder. He turned over smiling a little to find his baby sister asleep beside him curled up to their father who was awake and watching over them.

"How did I get here?" Caleb asked.

William smiled back at him. "You passed out in Wayne's arms and he brought you up here. He asked if he should put you in you're room or in here. I wanted you close so I asked him to put you here."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't have wanted to wake up alone." Caleb told him smiling still.

"I don't want you going after Chase son. He's already ascended, and yet I felt more power than that in him." William frowned a little.

Caleb sighed. "Why is he after us dad?"

"I don't know." William replied. "I have a job for you and Pogue. I want you to break into the admissions office, and look at the boys file. Find out what you can about him."

Caleb nodded seeing it was growling dark outside. "Shall I find him and go now?"

William nodded. "Go straight there and back. Don't linger for anything else."

Caleb nodded again as he leaned over his sister kissing her on the forehead. "I love you dad. I'll be back soon." He got up heading for the door.

"I love you also son." William smiled biting back the tears. "Hurry back." He watched his son leave holding his daughter to him.

* * *

Caleb found the others in Reina's room. "How's you're dad?" He whispered seeing Reina asleep in Reid's arms.

"He's fine. How about you? You scared us." Reid asked him leaving his feelings out on his sleeve for a change.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Caleb smiled at him seeing the old Reid he had missed. "Pogue?" He said catching his long haired friend's attention.

"Yeah? What's up man?" Pogue asked frowning a little.

Caleb glanced at Tyler laying on the floor. He must have fallen asleep watching a movie. He grinned a little. "I need you to come with me. My dad's sending us on a little mission."

"What about me?" Reid frowned a little.

Pogue nodded getting up off of the floor. He glanced at Reid frowning.

"You're job is to stay here and protect your sister and mine. Also baby boy over there." Caleb told him.

Reid smiled a little. Caleb trusted him with his sister. That was something he never expected. "I'd be honored to."

Caleb grinned at him, before he left.

Pogue smiled at Reid waiting till Caleb left the room. "You know I think Caleb and Reina like one another."

"I know. Wouldn't trust my sister with anyone else, besides baby boy that is. I've seen the looks between the. They just haven't figured it out yet. Even though Caleb let what he did slip earlier." Reid smirked.

Pogue laughed a little before he left. "See you later." He called back over his shoulder.

* * *

Caleb pulled out of Garwin manor pushing his gas pedal to the floor.

"So what is this little mission oh fearless leader?" Pogue grinned at him.

Caleb laughed a little. "We're going to break into the admissions office, and read Chase's file. Find out about him all we can. So that way we're a little prepared."

Pogue nodded. "This ought to be interesting. So what's up with you and Sarah?"

Caleb sighed. "I don't know really. I just don't think I really love her anymore. It's like everything we do we've already done. Nothing is new anymore, and it's getting old."

Pogue nodded. "Have you slept with her?" He grinned when Caleb blushed.

"Yeah. Quite a few times actually. I don't even enjoy that anymore. Actually that seems to be the only thing she ever wants to do anymore." Caleb admitted.

"What about Reina?" Pogue hid his grin.

"What about her?" Caleb frowned.

"You like her." Pogue grinned this time.

Caleb gave him a weird look. "She's family Pogue."

"Then why did you call her my girl earlier?" Pogue smirked.

Caleb paled. "I did?"

"Yeah you did when you were ranting about what Chase has done, and you said he kissed my girl. You're eyes went really dark when you said it." Pogue laughed a little. "Tyler asked when did he kiss Sarah, and Jade answered him saying you we're talking about Reina."

Caleb reddened. "I said that in front of her parents?"

"Yeah you did man. Neither of them was against it. Looked happy about it." Pogue told him.

Caleb glanced at him. "I won't say I'm not attracted to Reina, but I really don't know how I feel for her. All we've ever done is fight about how my mom treated Ash."

Pogue frowned. "That's because she wanted you to see it with your own eyes. She hated that you we're blind to it, when we all seen it. The rest of us just never said anything. Just tried to make it up to Cashie the best we could."

Caleb sighed pulling into the parking lot at Spencer's. "I believe her now. She knows that, and she has looked different in my eyes since I opened them up to the truth, but I honestly don't know how I feel about her right now. My heart does beat a little faster though now when I see her." He paled then. "Just like it did with Sarah at first."

Pogue laughed. "You're falling fast man. Reina's a keeper though. Sarah's too flaky, even Kate has mentioned it lately, and hasn't really been happy sharing a dorm with her."

Caleb nodded getting out of the car, and walking over by the rod iron fence. He groaned as it started pouring. He waited on Pogue. "You ready?"

Pogue nodded, and watched as Caleb climbed over the fence and he followed him. Caleb used letting them into the admissions office, and they headed upstairs to the file room. Pogue used to let them in there.

A half hour later, after almost getting caught, having to use to float in the air, they we're finally headed back to Garwin Manor.

"He's from the fifth line. I can't believe it." Caleb growled gripping the steering wheel."

"Well if he's anything like his ancestor he's after more power, and hurting those closest to you to get it." Pogue frowned.

Caleb sighed angrily. "He went too far by raping my sister!"

"I know. If he found out where you're sister was then he's done a lot of research on us. None of us even knew where the girls we're. Not even Reid and he at least got to talk to Reina online, and send emails back and forth." Pogue glared out the window.

"We'll tell our dad's and see what they have to say." Caleb's tires squealed a little as he pulled into Garwin Manor after punching in the code. He parked in front of it, and they both headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cashleigh woke later sitting up and stretching. She frowned a little. Where were her father and Caleb? A movement by the window caught her attention and she paled stiffening.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awoken?" The shadow moved away from the darkened area by the window giving her a wide grin.

Cashleigh sighed in relief seeing it was Tyler. "Hi. Where are dad and Caleb?"

"Caleb and Pogue we're sent to do something for you're dad, and now they are in Joseph's study with all our dads. Reid's in Reina's room with her. There both sleeping, and Caleb asked me to stay with you till they were done with their meeting." Tyler told her as he walked toward her, sitting down beside her on the bed.

Cashleigh smiled at him as she leaned into him. "I missed you baby boy."

"I missed you to baby girl." Tyler said kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. "It wasn't the same without you here."

Cashleigh looked up at him. "Remember before you left for camp?"

"I haven't forgotten. Neither has Gorman who teases me every time he sees me alone without the other guys." Tyler grinned down at her blushing a bit.

Cashleigh giggled as she leaned up a little brushing her lips across his.

Tyler stiffened a little. 'Oh what the hell.' He thought. If the others walked in now they may as well find out about them now rather than later, and he kissed her back.

Gorman stopped in the doorway raising an eyebrow seeing the youngest two children of the covenant kissing again. His eyes twinkled as he remembered the first time.

_

* * *

'Where's Tyler?" Caleb frowned. "We're already running late."_

_"I'll look for him." Gorman mumbled going to look for the twelve year old boy._

_Gorman walked into the old Putnam barn about ten minutes later having looked everywhere else, and he knew the kids liked to come here to play once in awhile. A little girl's giggle caught his attention, and he headed toward it sighing. Cashleigh and Tyler were always together._

_"Cashleigh I want you to be my girl. I love you, and I don't want some other guy snatching you from me while I'm gone to camp." Tyler told her holding her hand._

_Cashleigh smiled at him. "I'm already yours Ty. I love you too! We'll be together always and forever. There will never be anyone else."_

_Tyler grinned pulling the ten year old girl to him and kissing her. He was elated when she kissed him back._

_Gorman was a little shocked hearing the children's words, and seeing them kiss. He didn't even interrupt them._

_Tyler finally pulled away a little breathless as she was. "Your mine always and forever."_

_"As you're mine." Cashleigh told him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me for camp."_

_"I don't want to go either, but I have no choice." Tyler told her. "I'll miss you so much!" He leaned in kissing her again, and she kissed him back._

_"We need to go Tyler." Gorman finally spoke up. He grinned as the children jumped apart looking like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "The other boys are waiting impatiently." He told Tyler who nodded. Gorman turned heading to the door._

_"I love you Cashie. We'll be together soon baby girl. There will never be another girl for me." Tyler told her kissing her quickly before following Gorman._

_"I love you too!" Cashleigh called after him. "There will never be another boy for me either!"_

_Tyler stopped at the door, and turned smiling at her. "Always and forever!" He told her before running after Gorman. He had been the last one to see her before she disappeared._

* * *

Tyler pulled away from the kiss. "Always and forever. There never has been anyone but you. No matter how many times the others tried to set me up with someone."

Cashleigh looked up at him crying. "There never was anyone but you for me either. I never stopped loving you. You're all I dreamed or thought about. I never told Reina either. It was the only happiness I had, and I was afraid if I told anyone even that would shatter. Chase took all that from me though that night. You can't still love me."

Tyler frowned. "I love you Cashie. You're mine and he'll pay for what he did to you. I promise you that! What he did to you doesn't change how I feel about you now or when we we're younger. You're still my sweet innocent, little Cashleigh! You always will be." He claimed her lips again not realizing they had an audience.

* * *

Gorman heard a little gasp beside him, and he turned to see Reina and Reid standing there with their mouths hanging open watching Tyler and Cashleigh after hearing the last part of the exchange. He frowned a little as he raised both of his hands closing their mouths and taking their arms in his grasp gently leading them back to Reina's room.

"How long have you known Gorman?" Reid asked still in shock.

"Since before we left for camp five years ago. I found them in Putnam barn. Tyler asked her to be his girl always and forever. I was shocked even more when they kissed. They've both kept those vows they made to one another. Cashie thinks she betrayed him though when Chase raped her. I think that's where you two showed up." Gorman frowned..

Reid laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Reina glared at her brother.

"I was beginning to think baby boy was gay, and here all this time he's been in love with baby girl and being true to her." Reid smiled at his sister. "I'm just relieved I guess. I was worried about him."

Reina smiled at him as did Gorman. "I just thought Cashie was still in the tomboy state."

"What's Caleb going to say?" Reid paled abruptly heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Reina frowned.

"To stand outside Cashie's room to head Caleb off, and hopefully warn them." Reid answered walking out the door.

Gorman laughed a little. "I'm glad you're back Reina. Out of all the boys Reid was the most I was worried about. He changed practically over night. Picking fights, sleeping with every girl he met, and picking up a negative attitude to everything but Tyler. He and Caleb we're at each others throats constantly. The only times I seen him practically himself was after chatting with you or getting an email from you. Part of him left with you. He understood why you left though. He never held it against you. If it was possible he loved you more for what you did."

Reina was crying before he was halfway through. She smiled a little as he pulled her into his arms. She always knew Gorman had a heart of gold he hardly ever let show.

* * *

I know I'm not following the movie line or how it went there, but when my mind flows I just write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter with a look into the past. Please tell me what you think. I appreciate all the reviews I've received already. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Caleb sighed as he and Pogue ascended the stairs a few house after they had gotten back. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed. He had to check on Cashleigh first though. He frowned seeing Reid standing outside the door.

Reid pushed off of the wall holding his breath a little. "Hey Caleb!" He called down the hallway seeing him hoping Tyler heard him.

Tyler pulled away from the kiss grinning a little realizing Reid knew somehow. He looked down at Cashleigh who he had been leaning over just kissing her. "Sounds like our fun is over for now."

Cashleigh giggled at him. He laid back against the pillows, and she moved closer cuddling up to him laying her head on his chest, and her hand rested on his tight abs.

Tyler grinned holding her to him as the door opened, and Caleb walked in with Reid right behind him almost knocking Pogue down. Pogue frowned looking at Reid wondering what the hell was going on. He looked up raising an eyebrow seeing Cashleigh and Tyler curled up together.

Caleb frowned. "Why does my sister look like she's been thoroughly kissed?"

Tyler paled.

"Maybe because I have." Cashleigh giggled.

Pogue's mouth dropped open in shock hearing her as did Reid's.

Caleb looked at his sister incredulously, and then to Tyler and back to his sister at a loss for words.

Tyler bit his lip nervously looking at his brothers. "I asked Cashleigh to be my girl always and forever right before we left for camp five years ago. She said yes, and we've kept that vow to one another ever since. It broke my heart when we got back and she was gone. I never stopped loving her though.. I never broke our promise to one another, and neither has she. What happened to her doesn't break her promise to me either. I love her and always will. I'm going to kill Chase for what he did to her, and anyone else that ever tries to!"

Caleb took a deep breath taking in what Tyler just told them. He realized that part of him already knew, and had always known. He knew Tyler would never hurt her either or push her into anything. He smiled at them, before going over and kissing her on the forehead. "You have my blessing. You two always have had it. I love you both. Goodnight." He ruffled Tyler's hair a little.

Tyler sighed in relief holding Cashleigh a little tighter to him. "Thanks man. You're opinion means a lot."

"I love you too Caleb." Cashleigh smiled at her brother.

Caleb smiled as he left the room knowing his baby sister was going to be all right.

Pogue grinned. "Well hell this is a surprise!" He glanced at Reid then who was leaning against the wall. "Baby boy and baby girl together. I never saw that coming."

"Neither did I, and here I was beginning to think he was gay." Reid laughed.

Tyler laughed at Reid. "My heart left with Cashie. It's always been with her man and always will be. Never has it or will it ever belong to another!"

Pogue grinned. "Let's leave these two alone. I need to go call Kate. I'm missing her all of a sudden." He abruptly left the room leaving a wake of laughter behind him.

"I'm happy for both of you." Reid told them after Pogue left.

"Thanks Reid." Cashleigh said as Tyler nodded at his best friend.

"I guess I'll be getting a new roommate now." Reid grinned as Tyler looked at him in confusion. "I meant her. You two seemed attached at the hip now."

Tyler grinned. "Possibly."

Cashleigh blushed as Reid laughed leaving the room. She looked up at Tyler then. "That went better than I expected."

"Yes it did." Tyler smiled at her leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

Five minutes later that's how William and Gorman found them. William smiled a little teary eyed. Gorman had told him a long time ago about catching Tyler and Cashleigh together. He'd just got done explaining what happened earlier tonight. He waved his hand shutting the door lightly, and motioned for Gorman to wheel him to his room. "My baby girl is growing up." William sighed.

"That she is William, but at least you know she is happy." Gorman smiled.

William nodded as they entered his room. Gorman helped him get ready for bed, and into it before heading to his own room down the hall smiling as he went. Thinking of the ten year old girl, and the twelve year old boy back together again after five long years.

* * *

Glenn frowned as his wife ran into their room. "What's the matter baby?"

Taylor frowned. "I can't find Tyler." She said wringing her hands. "Caleb's asleep. Pogue's talking to Kate, Reid's with Reina. Where could he be?"

Glenn smiled getting up, and walking over to her pulling on a dressing gown as he did. "He was watching Cashleigh earlier. Did you check her room?"

"I figured she was with her father." Taylor frowned running from the room anxious to find her son and make sure he was all right.

Glenn shook his head and followed her. He watched her run in the room without knocking.

"Something wrong?" Joseph asked from his doorway. Jade appearing beside him wrapping her arms around him.

"Taylor couldn't find Tyler. I told her to check Cashleigh's room." Glenn smiled walking by them.

Joseph looked at his wife, before taking her hand and following Glenn.

Glenn walked into Cashleigh's room raising an eyebrow seeing his son and Cashleigh wrapped in one another's arms asleep. He frowned noticing his wife crying. "What's wrong baby?" He asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I always knew he loved her. I would find him sleeping at night with her picture in his arms, and I could tell he cried himself to sleep." Taylor told him crying.

Joseph grinned holding Jade to him who was sniffling a little herself.

"What's going on?" Wayne asked as he and Porcha walked into the room. "Whoa!" He said seeing Tyler and Cashleigh.

Porcha smiled. "It was just a matter of time. You could tell even as kids they we're in love."

Glenn, Joseph and Wayne looked at one another wondering how they we're always the last to know. Joseph and Wayne sighed pulling their wife's from the room.

Taylor pulled away from Glenn going over to the bed. She took her son's shoes off, and tucked both of them in kissing both on their foreheads, before letting Glenn take her back to their own room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next morning Pogue groaned as his phone rang waking him up. He grabbed it from the beside table squinting to see who was calling. He frowned seeing it was Kate calling this early. They had stayed up late talking till the sun was starting to come up. They had been interrupted twice. The first time by Tyler's mom opening the door after knocking, and looking around frowning, before leaving as abruptly as she came. He had grinned knowing she was looking for baby boy. He wasn't about to tell her where her baby was. The second time was his own parents telling him what they had seen. He'd smiled and told them about earlier. They said their goodnights leaving him alone to talk to Kate.

"Hey baby." He answered groggily.

"Pogue." Kate said sounding as if she were crying.

"What's wrong baby?" Pogue frowned sitting up letting the blanket fall baring his bare torso.

"Sarah." Kate sobbed.

"What about her?" Pogue remembered angrily what she told him last night. "You told me what happened after you left here, and she hadn't come back to the room yet when we hung up."

"She was just here. She threw some stuff in a bag, and said she hoped she never saw me or any of the son's ever again. She left with Chase." Kate sobbed.

"Chase was in you're room?" Pogue asked angrily throwing the covers away and standing up.

"Yes with Sar..."Kate let out a scream dropping the phone.

"Kate!" Pogue cried using to get dressed. He could hear her screaming in the background. "KATE!" He cried running from the room hearing her screams of pain coming to him. Kate's screams we're growing hoarse. "SPIDERS!" He heard her scream out before he heard nothing.

He was caught at the head of the stairs by Caleb and Reid.

"What's going on?" Reina asked hurrying up to them with Tyler not far behind holding Cashleigh's hand.

The parents minus William showed up also as Pogue told them. Just as he was finishing Reid's phone rang. Reid pulled it out of his jeans pocket having slept in his clothes, in his sister's room with her.

"Hello?" Reid frowned.

"Reid its Terra. Something just happened to Kate. She woke everyone up screaming. They called an ambulance." She rushed out.

"Okay thanks Terra." Reid frowned.

"Reid she has bites all over her from something." Terra told him. He could hear a siren in the background through the phone.

"I got to go. Thanks again Terra." Reid said looking at everyone who had their eyes on him.

"That was Terra. She said Kate woke everyone up screaming. They called an ambulance. I could hear it coming. It was almost there. She said Kate has bites all over her." Reid told them putting his phone in his pocket.

"I'm going to kill Chase!" Pogue cried as his eyes turned black, and he flew down the stairs.

"POGUE!" Caleb cried as his friend ran away from them. "Let's go." He told Reid and Tyler.

"I'm coming also." Reina told them.

"NO!" All three boys said.

"I am one of you! I have the right." Reina exploded facing them.

Joseph opened his mouth to say something, but his wife shushed him. "Let her go boys." Jade told them not wanting her daughter to go, but knew she had to let her go.

Cashleigh had paled backing away. She saw Caleb look at her and frown as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Tyler." Caleb called to the younger boy who was already down the stairs with Reid and Reina.

Tyler looked back questioningly.

"Please stay with Cashleigh." Caleb told him.

Tyler paled a little. He hadn't thought about leaving her alone. He'd just expected the parents would be there for her. He headed back up the stairs. "Cashleigh?" He frowned seeing her tears.

Cashleigh turned away from him almost back to her room.

"You both should have said something to her before just leaving her. She's probably scared you'll leave her again." Jade frowned remembering talks with Cashleigh when she had visited. She heard Cashleigh cry out as if in pain, and turned to look at her.

Reina paled hearing Cashleigh and she ran back up the stairs to see both Caleb and Tyler almost reaching Cashleigh who had dropped to her knees crying out in pain. "Don't touch her!" She yelled to the two boys who stopped and looked at them. She smirked at them a little. "That is unless you want to get thrown back into the wall. I found out the hard way, the first few times."

Reid frowned at his sister following her.

"What do you mean?" Tyler frowned as he looked back down at Cashleigh who had her face buried in her hands sobbing as if she we're in horrible pain.

Caleb frowned looking at Reina and his sister.

Reina didn't answer as she dropped to her knees in front of Cashleigh. "Stop fighting the power. Let it flow Cashie." She didn't touch the younger girl though grimacing a little thinking about the first time this ever happened.

Cashleigh lifted her head, but didn't open her eyes, she still fought it.

"Stop it! You're only hurting yourself by fighting the power." Reina commanded.

The boys looked at one another gasping as Cashleigh opened her eyes and they we're pitch black.

"She has the power?" Reid asked incredulously recovering before the other two boys.

Reina nodded. "She got it on her thirteenth birthday. I'm sorry I was told to cloak it so none of you would feel it and find us." She said looking up at the boys.

Cashleigh gasped as her power forced her to see what was happening to Pogue. She hated this part of her power the most. She always knew when something happened to one of the boys back home. "Pogue!" She gasped out. "Chase."

Reina paled. "Chase is hurting Pogue."

"How do you know?" Caleb frowned still watching his sister.

"Do you remember when Reid and Tyler we're hurt when they went out dirt back riding about a year ago? I called home and told my mother right before you did Caleb." Reina stood facing him. "Cashie saw it. She saw every time any of you got hurt. It made her feel closer to all of you but hurt her more in the long run."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tyler asked still not taking his eyes off of Cashleigh.

"It was her place to tell when she was ready to tell." Reina told them.

Jade paled a little watching Cashleigh as she leaned into Joseph.

"Did you know?" Joseph asked his wife.

"No." Jade answered.

"Who told Reina to cloak it then?" Wayne frowned.

"Evelyn." Reina answered looking at the parents. "She knew it was coming."

"Wayne and Porcha looked at her as did Glen and Taylor.

"How did she get them?" Taylor asked.

"She received it from her mother. This was the only power she had. Cashleigh inherited it and the son's power being the first born from that union" William answered as Gorman pushed him up to them in his wheelchair. "Caleb take Reid and Reina, and go now. Pogue needs you. Get him to the hospital. Wayne and Porcha will meet you there."

Wayne and Porcha paled running to their room to get dressed.

Caleb looked at his sister again, before heading to the stairs.

Reid and Reina followed him after glancing at their parents. Reina glanced back at Cashleigh from the top of the stairs, before turning and running after her brother and Caleb. She fought the urge to go back to Cashleigh to help her through this, but she didn't have to. She wasn't the only one there for her anymore. She had Tyler and the parents right now.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I've been dying to let you all know Cashleigh had the power. Now it's out! Please review, and let me know if you like the story or not. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Caleb was pissed as hell. He was at the hospital along with Reina and Reid. They looked through the clear glass at Pogue who looked horrible and it was tearing him apart. Pogue's parents were seated on either side of his bed. Porcha had been crying since the doctor had been in to see them.

Reid hugged Reina to him as she cried silently. He wanted so bad to go out and hunt Chase down and kill him, but he knew there was no way Caleb let alone his sister would let him go. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

Reina sobbed into Reid. She hadn't looked at Pogue since they had got there. She was afraid to after first seeing him. She clung to Reid afraid to let him go.

Caleb looked over at Reid catching his eye, and he tossed his keys to him. "Take Reina on out to the car. I'm going to check on Kate then I'll be there."

Reid caught the keys nodding as he picked his sister up in his arms and carried her out of the hospital. She had practically collapsed when they'd found Pogue. He'd supported her as she tried to heal Pogue, but she'd broke down when she couldn't. He frowned feeling her go limp in his arms, and he looked down realizing she had fainted. He hit the button on the key less lock to Caleb's mustang unlocking it and got in shutting the door. He held her tight to him letting a few tears of his own go.

"If your going to check on your son I wouldn't." William smirked at Glenn.

* * *

Glenn rose an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I was heading to check on them. The moans stopped me from knocking." William told him grinning.

"Your okay with that?" Glenn asked incredulously.

William nodded. "Ive known since they were around three and two that they would be together one day. I expected it to happen once they were old enough. If Evelyn hadn't sent her away it would have happened sooner. I trust Tyler. He'll never intentionally hurt her. If it's what Cashie wants then it's fine with me, and I know Tyler would never force her to do anything she doesn't want to."

Glenn smiled. "I'll be proud to call her my daughter when the day comes."

"I know I won't last that long. Since it's your son she will marry, and Joseph has his own daughter. I plan on asking Wayne to give her away for me. Caleb's eighteen, and old enough not to need a guardian. I am giving custody of her to Wayne and Porcha that is if they will take her in." William sighed.

Glenn smiled. Wayne and William had always been close as he and Joseph were. "Sounds good to me. Caleb knows he can come to any of us if he needs anything."

"Just promise me that you and the others will keep them safe from Evelyn." William took a deep breath. "There are things that Evelyn has done to Cashie that no one but I know about. It's time to shed the light on that. If you would get Joseph and meet me in his office it's time to tell."

Glenn frowned nodding at William, and left to find Joseph.

* * *

Cashleigh moaned arching into Tyler's hand on her breast. She tugged at his shirt pushing up on her own. Tyler moaned breaking the kiss and pulled his shirt off. She leaned up and he slipped hers off. He sucked in his breath seeing her bare breasts.

Cashleigh looked up at him and it took her breath away seeing the passion in them. She gasped as he came back down on her taking one in his mouth sucking on it. She wrapped her arms around him relishing in the feel of his bare back running her hands up and down.

Tyler suckled at her breast running his tongue over her nipple. He moved his hand up kneading her other breast. He groaned feeling himself grow hard between her legs. He pulled away, but she stopped him by wrapping her legs around him, and arched up into him. HE about went over the edge as he looked in her eyes. "You sure?"

"Yes. I trust you Tyler. I know you won't hurt me." Cashleigh gave him a small smile.

Tyler used to shed the rest of their clothes as he kissed her. He moved his hand down between them rubbing her, and she moaned arching into his hand, and she kissed him back. He rubbed her harder with his thumb sliding a finger into her.

Cashleigh cried out in pleasure into the kiss thrusting up against his hand. He added another finger sliding them in and out of her using to send little shocks of power into her, still rubbing her with his thumb, and she screamed as she came. "TYLER!"

Tyler groaned as he slid into her slowly, and he moaned at the new sensations that ran through him.

Cashleigh's orgasm lasted for what seemed like forever to her. She hadn't even caught her breath before she was meeting his thrusts moaning in pleasure. A few minutes later they both exploded in bliss at the exact same moment. They hadn't even recovered when a power erupted from Cashleigh pouring into him.

Tyler cried out in pain as the power coursed through him. He looked at her in shock seeing her eyes normal watching him in horror before everything went black.

* * *

Caleb gasped in pain as it flowed through him, and he heard Reid cry out in pain also. He barely was able to pull the car to the side of the road and stopped before he passed out.

Reina gasped feeling Reid's pain. She saw Caleb pass out and she felt Reid collapse against her.

Pogue cried out in pain. He was in agony with his body already hurting. He hadn't been awake long, before it hit him. His parents watched in horror as he passed out again.

Chase groaned as pain tore through him, and blackness took over.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've only lost my hard drive three times in the last year. I just got the openoffice so I could finally update. I miss microsoft office though. Anyhow hope you like the update, and hopefully I'll be able to update again soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wayne gasped as pain ran through him. He gripped the edge of the bed for support. He gasped for breath as it subsided. He looked at Porcha who was looking at him in horror.

"Your hair!" She gasped.

Wayne's hands flew up thinking it may be all gone.

"All the gray lines are gone. You look younger!" Porcha said. "What just happened?"

"No idea." Wayne said walking out of the room looking back through the glass at his son and wife. He pulled out his cellphone and called Joseph.

Glenn gasped in pain doubling over as it tore through his body. His brothers looked at him in shock.

Joseph got up heading toward him, when he heard William gasp in pain also. His eyes flew between his brothers, before the pain tore through him knocking him off of his feet. He looked up as the pain eased. Glenn was passed out as well as William. He did a double take looking at the William he hadn't seen in years. "JADE! TAYLOR!" He yelled for them. He heard running footsteps coming toward his office.

"Glenn!" Taylor cried running over to him and dropping to her knees. "What happened?" She looked up at Joseph and followed his gaze of astonishment, and she gasped.

Jade was staring at William in disbelief. She ran over to the bookcase pushing a secret panel, and she rushed into the hidden room coming out with an old book. She used opening it, and she started to read.

"'Decades will pass. Daughters will be born in two of the families from women with the power themselves. Joined with one of the sons their love will break the curse of aging. The first to consummate their union will heal the sons of Ipswich alive, and the aging process will reverse. Until the second daughter consummates her union, power should be used with caution. Once the second union is consummated the curse will be gone for good."

Jade looked up into five sets of eyes all showing their shock.

"Tyler!" Glenn exclaimed jumping up and running from the room followed by William and Joseph. The two women looked at one another before following hearing Joseph's cell ringing.

* * *

Reina paled using to put Caleb in the back seat and climbing into the driver's side. She threw the car into gear and floored the gas pedal heading home.

* * *

Cashleigh used to lay Tyler beside her, and she dressed both of them. "Tyler!" She said leaning over him crying. She had no idea what had happened. She needed to go for help she knew, but she didn't want to leave him alone. "I'm sorry I hurt you baby boy." She broke down in sobs burying her face in his chest. She finally heard footsteps running down the hallway, but she still didn't move.

"Tyler?" Glenn cried dropping down b them.

"Cashleigh?" William said pulling her away from Tyler into his arms.

Taylor stopped at the end of the bed looking down at her son crying.

Jade hurried over to Tyler healing him.

Joseph watched his wife until he heard someone pulling into the drive and the squeal of tires stopping. He hurried to the window seeing it was Caleb's car. He watched his daughter jump out of the car from the driver's seat, and he frowned. She used taking the boys out of the car placing them on the ground. "Reid!" He gasped running out of the room and down the stairs. He burst out the front door running toward his son and daughter.

"I didn't mean to hurt Tyler!" Cashleigh sobbed. "I don't know what happened!"

"We know what happened." William told her holding her close to him. "We'll explain later every thing is going to be all right baby girl!"

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief seeing her son's baby blue eyes finally.

"Thank god!" Glenn said pulling his son into his arms and holding him.

"What happened?" Tyler asked hugging his father back.

"You two made love." Jade smirked letting her eyes turn back to their normal blue.

Cashleigh blushed as she looked over at Tyler making sure he was all right. She looked up at her father, and gasped pulling away from him. She backed into Tyler and Glenn letting out a little scream. The man sitting there was the man from her childhood. There was no way.

Tyler frowned hearing Ashleigh scream out, and he pulled away from his father looking at her practically sitting on his lap now. He followed her gaze gasping when he saw her father.

Taylor, Jade and Glenn watched.

"This is what happened from you two being together. It began the healing of the curse." William smiled at the two. "The pain that Tyler felt was from your love for him. You did nothing wrong baby girl. You've given all of us a start of a gift!"

Cashleigh sat there for awhile taking it all in. Tears coursed down her pale cheeks, and with a cry she launched herself into her father's arms.

Tyler looked at his father who smiled at him. Gone was the traces of gray hair that had been there only an hour ago. Crease lines had also disappeared. "All of you?" He asked.

"All of the Son's of Ipswich." Glenn told his son smiling. "You boys also."

Taylor pulled Tyler into his arms holding him. "Thank you!" She whispered in his ear. She'd thank Cashleigh later also as she knew Jade and Porcha would also.

* * *

Reina sighed in relief when Reid's eyes opened. She watched her father crush him into his arms, and she turned to Caleb to finish healing him.

"What happened?" Reid asked hugging his father back.

"The curse of aging is starting to heal." Joseph told his son holding him tight. "We'll explain it later. Till the prophecy is fulfilled though do not use!"

"When will it be finished?" Reid asked a little shocked.

"When those two complete it." Joseph told him under his breath so Reina wouldn't hear. "Cashleigh and Tyler started it."

Reid's mouth dropped open looking at his sister and Caleb still being held by his father.

Caleb opened his eyes looking up at Reina. He smiled at her before pulling her to him and kissing her.

Reina gasped shocked at first, but slowly returned the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her pulling her closer to him. She lost herself in the kiss forgetting her father and brother were barely two feet from them.

Joseph smiled watching them and laughed hearing Reid groan. "What's wrong son?"

"That's just gross seeing my sister make out with my brother!" He felt his father shaking with laughter.

Caleb moaned turning them so he was on top of her. He had no idea that Reid and his father were there also.

* * *

Chase groaned as he came to. 'What the hell happened?' He thought to himself. He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom. He looked in the cracked stained mirror gasping. Even in the smudged glass he could tell he looked younger. He smirked knowing the prophecy had been activated. He had tried to just a couple of weeks ago with Cashleigh. He had ignored the part about love. He idly wondered which of the girls and which son.


End file.
